


Hidden City

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Original Characters) [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: A little poem I made for English class. Not much else...





	Hidden City

Hidden City

 

The city of old is shrouded in mystery,

And as such a fate it has a long history.

As such my job is not here to tell,

But to show you the truth with the ring of a bell.

 

The city is quiet, such the early morn,

For any who wake it are sure to be scorn.

The sun arises over the hills,

The city awakes, tremors and chills.

 

The city is bustling, not a pause to be heard,

Yet the people on streets are nothing but turd.

The whistle blows from the running of trains,

However, the sky darkens, indicating rains.

 

The day goes on and on,

And the city still plays the same old song.

Time comes and goes, wind and bend,

Then the day comes to an end.

 

However, trouble brews ahead,

And soon the city will be dead…

 

_ Beware the end of time and space, _

_ Or you shall meet a terrible fate... _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the last line is NOT meant to rhyme. It's intended to be that way. A break from perfect and into chaos.


End file.
